undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carley (Story)/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Carley. Issue 1 Two reporters sat in the front seat of a van, their producer drove. They were headed to cover the International Cherry Blossom Festival when hell broke over… when the apocalypse started. “''Sticks and stones may break ma bones but chains and whips excite me.” Britney, one reporter sang. ''“Na, na, na, come on, come on, come on.” “Ugh, Britney shush!” The other reporter shrieked. “You’ve been singing for the past hour!” “Come on, Carley.” Britney laughed. “Lighten up.” “Can you guys keep it down? It’s hard enough to drive at night without you girls screaming.” The producer, Shaun, said. “Sorry.” Carley and Britney simultaneously apologised. Suddenly the radio switched over, “We interrupt our normal broadcast for a special bulletin. A mysterious infection is sweeping the globe. This infection causes the dead to rise from the ground and feast on the living. We advise you to stay away from major cities and keep in the countr-” Shaun turned the radio off, “Nonsense.” He murmured. Britney and Carley shared confused and worried looks. After a few minutes of stunned silence, Shaun spoke up again. “We need to stop, I have to piss.” “Okay,” Carley sighed. Shaun pulled over and stepped outside as Carley and Britney stayed in the car. “What do you think about the infection broadcast?” Britney asked her fellow news reporter. “It must be true,” Carley told her. “Steve wouldn’t have reported it if he knew it wasn’t true.” Suddenly, a manly scream came from outside. Britney and Carley suddenly look at each other, too scared to move. Carley reach over the seat of the vehicle and grabbed the gun that they had ‘just for emergencies.’ “Ladies first.” Carley told Britney, scared. “You have the gun.” Britney edged closer to Carley. “The scream came from that way.” Carley took a deep breath and exhaled, before unlocking the car door and very slowly opening it. She froze as she took in what was in front of her. Two figures lurked over what once was Shaun, in their mouths were his guts. He penis lay ripped off beside him, they must have jumped him while he was doing his business. “Oh my god.” Britney whimpered, louder than she was meant to. A figure’s head shot up, it looked directly at the pair and began to charge. Carley grabbed Britney’s hand, pulling her down the road as they ran. “Use the gun! Use the gun!” Britney screamed. With one swift movement, Carley turned around a sent a single shot through the undead’s forehead. Britney covered her mouth once again as the corpse fell to the floor and the other figure began to make its way toward the pair. Without hesitation, Carley sent another shot through its forehead. “Get back in the van, Brit.” Carley instructed as she looked around into the darkness, trying to find any other attackers. The two girls sprinted back into the van and locked the doors. “What the hell was that?” Britney shrieked. “I guess it’s the infection Steve was talking about.” Carley said. “Oh no…” “What?” Britney asked, alarmed. “Shaun took the keys to the van, we need to get them.” Carley told her. “Woah, not me!” Britney told her. “'You '''need to get them.” “Fine.” Carley snapped as she got out of the truck and slammed the door. Britney sighed and sunk down in her seat. Carley crept over to the body of Shaun. She tossed his ripped-off penis to the side and began to search his pockets. Carley saw Shaun’s finger twitched as she felt his lower-leg pockets. “Shaun, you’re alive.” Carley smiled. “We’re gonna get you to a doctor. Everything will be oka-” Suddenly, Shaun’s hand darted upwards and grabbed Carley’s hair, pulling her down to his mouth, which was vigorously snapping open and closed. Carley quickly pulled away and stood up, beginning to slowly stand up. Shaun stood up and slowly edge towards Carley. His large intestine dragged on the floor behind him. Carley stepped backwards onto something and her foot slipped, sending her flying backwards to the ground. She closed one eye and aimed her gun, firing it straight through his brain. Carley exhaled deeply as she looked to see what she had stepped on. It was the keys! “Carley, behind you!” Britney shirked from the door. “Quickly!” Carley grabbed the keys and looked behind her to see several walkers slowly making their way towards her. She sprinted towards the car and jumped in, slamming the door behind her. Carley put the keys in their socket and drove off. “Where do we go?” Britney asked, extremely worried. “Everywhere will be overrun with them things.” “I-I don’t know.” Carley sighed as she drove. 'End of Issue 1''' Deaths *Shaun Trivia *First appearence of Carley. *First appearence of Britney. *Second, technically first as this is a prequel, mention of Steve. Previously mentioned in Episode 1: A New Day of The Walking Dead Video Game. Category:Carley Category:Carley Issues Category:Issues Category:Pilots